This research protocol is designed to enable continued participation in the Primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group - NSABP. The overall specific aim of the NSABP is to improve disease-free survival and survival in patients with primary operable breast and colorectal cancer. The City of Hope National Medical Center has been an NSABP member since June of 1980 and is currently following 138 patients on long-term adjuvant protocols. We expect to maintain our new patient accrual at 30 per year. The entry of these patients into the NSABP protocols enables a more rapid and effective evaluation of current therapeutic regimens and provides information for the design of future studies. The clinical research activities of the NSABP members of City of Hope National Medical Center in oncologic surgery, solid tumor chemotherapy, radiation oncology, and surgical pathology will provide the scientific input to assure the completion of high quality multi-disciplinary trials designed by the NSAPB.